Hate Me but on the end you always Love Me
by Marionette8480
Summary: Our favourite Mystery twins are 16 now and have problems with love. While Mabel already have Mermando confirmed as her boyfriend, Dipper is trying to hide his secret crush on Bill. And Mabel being herself, is trying to prepeare Dipper to tell Bill what he feels. But Dipper is too stubborn and shy to tell him. We'll se how it'll end Dipper, we'll see. BillDip, WillDip and MabelMando
1. The Talk

**Hi guys! This is my first story here and I will be really happy if you will comment and tell me if you like it or not (criticizm is cool too) but keep all nasty and rude comments for yourself. If you really don't like my story and have nothing to tell me to make it better then get yourself out of here and write your own!**

 **So yeah I was listening ''I Won't Say I'm in Love'' in male version** **and got idea for fanfiction. Our favourite Mystery twins are 16 now and have problems with love. While Mabel already have Mermando confirmed as her boyfriend, Dipper is trying to hide his secret crush on Bill. And Mabel being herself, is trying to prepeare Dipper to tell Bill. But Dipper is too stubborn and shy to tell him. We'll se how it'll end Dipper, we'll see.**

 **P.S.: Bill, Will and their younger step twin sisters Jill and Gill (OCs) haven't other shape than human body (they are like people and not some geometric shapes or whatever)**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls and its characters, only OCs and idea.**

 **I apologize for mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dipper was reading his new book and trying to concentrate but His twin sister was on the other side of room chit chating with dream demon Bill Cipher. It was hard for Dipper to concentrate when his crush was in same room and not even knowing it (Dipper made sure Bill could no more read his throughts, mind and emotions). Yes Dipper had a chrush on Bill since he ended 9th grade and he never told anybody. Actually he didn't want to confirm it even to himself. He kept telling himself that it'll be over just like with Wendy, but after 2 years he was hardly buying it anymore. Sometimes it was that hard to hide it that Dipper didn't eat, drink or sleep for days.

But Mabel, being Mabel, always knew when something was wrong with her twin brother. And by a little help of Bill's younger step twin sisters Jill and Gill, Wendy and Pacifica she soon came to know where is problem. But they promised to play that that they have not idea what's going on.

Suddenly Bill stood up and said his ''Night star, everyone!'' (his way to say ''Goodnight'') before pop to his own room. Dipper let out a sigh of relief and went back to reading though he couldn't hold together anyway. After few minutes of trying to clear his mind Dipper closed his book and decided to go on fresh air.

He was walking throught town and everywhere he saw happy couples that were together. And it annoyed him. Like they had no other day for hanging out. Oh right, it was Gravity Falls' Couple week. Yeah, Gravity Falls Major (is still the same) let couples have one week in every month to hanging around, having fun and all, all for themselves. It was cute thing and if you're lucky it changed your life for good. But Dipper wasn't having that lucky. He loved Bill with all his life but he was afraid of posibility that demon doesn't feel the same. That would leave Dipper with not only broken heart but it would destroy him. And Dipper knew that the way he's hiddiing his feeling isn't right but he was just too afraid of failing.

He was walking through the park and thinking about him and Bill together when...

''Dipper!''

It was Jill, Bill's younger step twin sister and demon of dawn and twilight. She had long curly hair in all colors of dawn and she always wore chlothes in these colors. She was 13 years old in our age and great person to talk with.

Jill waved to her friend and Dipper came to her and together they sat on bench. For few minutes they stared into starry sky in silence until Jill spoke.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?''

''Yeah...'' Dipper answered. It was indeed a beautiful sight.

''Saddly that I won't have a chance to show that to my boyfriend soon,'' she sighed. ''He's back at home in my dimension and he cannot travel that much since he is injuried.''

Dipper felt bad for Jill since he know how much her boyfriend ment to her and she still comunicates with him somehow but it's crystal clear that she misses him in reallity. His name was Adrian, demon of waters and he and Jill met when she was visiting Primary School for Special Demons. Since her first day they became besties and soon they started to hanging out. But saddly Jill and her family had to go and Adrian couldnt go with them becouse he was injuried by some beast that lives in their dimension.

''I'm sorry to hear that,'' Dipper said and looked at girl. Jill was only smiling.

''Please, don't be,'' she said. ''Besides he's getting better and in short period of time I believe he'll come here. Plus you have Bill here.''

Dipper blushed at name of her step brother and hoped Jill couldn't see him. Still he realized that she and girls knew what's going on. And somehow part of him was glad to know that. It was his crush's sister afrer all. So it was better to ask her first. he just didn't know how to ask. So he decidet to just ask her but he still didn't know how to prepare himself to speak. Damn his shyness.

''Jill... Do you think Bill would...'' Dipper started but couldn't end becouse of embrasement.

Young she demon looked at him and smiled. She knew the answer but she wanted for the two to find out themselves. Besides Where is the fun if you tell the answer before it happens.

''Yes he would,'' she replied. ''I know Bill. He knows how to return feelings. And he knows how to love, how to protect and care. I know it's hard to believe after what ''he'' has done, but you know it was his father who was controling him.''

It was true. It was not Bill's fault to make apocalypse. It was his father who was possesing his mind and body. Luckily Dipper summoned Bill's mother, Vanessa Cipher, who helped to end what Aaron, her ex-man (they were not married only have Bill and Will together). But it was still hard not to forget all the bad things ''Bill the puppet'' did. It was easiy to forget that it was not him who did all those horrible things. But real Bill is more kind and not so bad as ''Bill the puppet''. Though he is still annoying sometimes and love to play pranks and get people in truble, he never cross lines that were drawn. And he have normal voice now, like normal 18 year-old, and not that annoyingly high pitched voice like ''Bill the puppet''. Real Bill is really better than when he was controled.

''I know but i'm afraid if he would like to have mortal boyfriend. Or if he even wants **a** **boyfriend**...''

''Hey if you are afraid that Bill don't like guys, let me tell you that he is into them. Yep he likes guys. And i know it becouse i'm his sister,'' said Jill. ''OK step sister but who cares.''

Dipper looked at her and smiled amusingly.

''How can you accept it so easily? I thought you would be mad at him for that. Not to mention that you are teen.''

Jill only smile back.

''Who said I wasn't mad? When Bill told us he's a gay I was that shocked and mad that I didn't want to have any contacts wit him, I didn't even look at him, hear his name or be in his presence.'' She sighed. ''And realizing that Will is gay too, made me so confuzed and sad that I almost went to hospital. I cried many nights until my friends talked to me and I realized that not accepting my brothers the way they are is hurting them. So I once plucked all my courage and talk to them. I told them that I was afraid that I may lose them becouse they and Gill are my best friends and I couldn't live without them. And Bill told me that no matter who he and Will like, I will always be their Evning Star, no matter what. And then I accepted them.''

''O-oh...''

''What? Didn't your family accept you?'' Jill asked. ''Becouse Mabel already knows. And she is happy for you.''

''N-no,'' said Dipper. ''My parents accepted me. They are OK with it, just...''

''Yeah?''

Dipper sighed. ''I don't know how to tell that to Gruncle Ford. I mean not that he won't be okay with me being gay but that I'm into Bill. I don't even know how to tell my feelings to Bill himself.''

Jill was quiet for some time before speaking again.

''Well I sugsest you that you just tell him. If you want, I and girls can help you.''

''Thank you Jill. I really feel better now. You know what? I'll tell him that I love him.''

''That's the Dipper I was imagining when Bill was telling about you,'' cheered Jill. ''I think it's the better if you tell him how you feel. There are many suprises when human and demon are dating. And I'm not telling you what. But if you just go and tell Bill I am absolutely sure you'll be the happiest teen in whole universe!''

Dipper smiled and he and Jill hugged. He was used on demon's complicated way of speaking but it still felt a bit weird. But now he have faith in himself and he is going to tell Bill how he feels. And with bunch of demons on his side that's very possible to happen.

~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~

 **This is the end of first chapter, i hope you like it so please comment and tell me. But now I guess I have an explaining for to do.**

 **Representing all OCs in my (most of) Gravity Falls fanfiction(s):**

 **1st: Jilliana Bella Luna Cipher (** ** _Jill_** **) - Bill's and Will's younger step twin sister,**

 **\- Gill's twin sister,**

 **\- 13 (human) years old,**

 **\- demon of dawn**

 **2nd: Janett Wellena Gilliana (** ** _Gill_** **) - also Bill's and Will's younger step twin sister,**

 **\- Jill's twin sister,**

 **\- also 13 (human) years old**

 **\- demon of confusion**

 **3rd: Aaron Ronald Horrid - father of Bill and Will (not married with their mother)**

 **\- evil (VERY)**

 **\- 40 (human) years old**

 **\- demon of chaos**

 **\- ex-member of 6th demon noble family**

 **4th: Vasilissa Vanessa Anastazia Cipher - mother of Bill, Will, Jill and Gill**

 **\- loving**

 **\- 36 (human) years old**

 **\- demon of decitions**

 **\- member of 3rd demon noble family**

 **5th: Miranda Vasilissa Anastazia Cipher - Vanessa's mother**

 **\- wise**

 **\- 65 (human) years old**

 **\- candidate for Queen of demons**

 **6th: Prince James Jack II. - Vanessa's husband**

 **\- father of Jill and Gill**

 **\- son of ex demon King**

 **\- demon of hearts**

 **7th: Athena Diana Pines - Dipper's and Mabel's older sister**

 **\- ghost**

 **\- 18 years old**

 ** _"Bill the puppet'' is how Mabel named Bill whenhe was controled by his father._**

 **Yeah these are OCs that will appear in this and few others Gravity Falls fanfictions. So thank you for reading and**

 **''Remember, Reality is an illusion, Universe is hologram, Buy gold, BYE!''**


	2. Sparkles in eyes

**So there's new chapter I'm terribly sorry for waiting but I had a hard time to manage to post it. But here it is and I'm not telling what will happen so read and see. Thanks!**

 **R &R freely**

000

It was two days after Dipper and Jill's conversation and everything was normal again. Well if we don't count Will of course. Tyrone and Melanie Gleeful (reverse Dipper and Mabel) were staying the month and he was really nervous about it. Sure Vanessa, his siblings and friends were here but you know how carring Will is (if you don't, read stories about Reverse Falls AU). Besides Tyrone was stronger and ''older" than him (in human years) and Melanie was just too... Melanie. Not to mention her crush on Gravity Falls' Gideon Gleeful (he finally stopped stalking Mabel).

But there they were sitting outside the shack anddoing whatever they were doing. The reason why they were even here was because their mother Bellatrix (reversed self of Pines twins' mom Bianca) punished them for their actions and send them to live in Gravity Falls for one month and if they manage to apologize to Will in that time (and make friends if they can) or they go into reform school. And as much as they did in this one day they were here, it didn't seem that they are planning on apologizing. Nobody special minded them but Will was always aware of how close he was. He learned his lesson when he was trapped with them.

So it was another day of blue demon's life and Will opened his sleepy baby blue eyes and yawned. It was a bit cold today... ' _Wait'_ Will thought ' _but it's summer. Why then it's cold?'_ He kept wondering while he was dressing up. He put on his black trousers, white socks and baby blue sweater with crying eye (his favourite) that Mabel made for him. He headed down stairs and went to kitchen. Only Jill, Gill, Bill and Dipper were here because it was only 5 AM and everybody else were sleeping.

"Morning," he muttered and sat beside Dipper.

"Hey Will," others said back and smiled.

"Hey big bro, would you like to have some Jillcakes?" Jill asked and her face shone.

"Okay," Will said and Jill immediately started to make Jillcakes.

Will noticed Dipper being nervous about something but he couldn't say why. He looked at his twin and sighed. When will these two tell each other about their feelings? Will of course tried to convince Bill to tell Dipper just like Mabe with Dipper but both were too stubborn to break. But last few times Will had to loosen his grip since he had to deal with his fears of the Gleeful twins.

But as called, Tyrone walked in the kitchen. He hadn't say anything so nobody said anything either but they could feel tension in the air. Will looked at his hands on the table and tried not to look at Tyrone. But he couldn't help to just peek. And for a moment he thought he saw Tyrone looking at him from the corner of his eye and smiling lightly. But it was gone as soon as the other man noticed the blue demon looking at him. Will sighed and pink blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

Gill was watching all of this and sighed. Sure she wasn't a love demon like her cousin Mia, but she knew what was happening here. Will had feelings for the person who mistreated him and almost killed him (how Will managed to keep his virginity was a logic too complicated to anyone) and the person who mistreated him had feelings for him too but both were afraid of being heartbroken on the end. Yes Gill Cipher may have been quiet and mysterious most of time but she wasn't deaf or blind. She sees things on wich others usually forgot. Hears what wind is telling. Sees a broken souls behind the beautiful masks. And she knew how all four people are suffering inside of their hearts but outside they act like they're okay.

She sighed and she knew she had ti do something. For all four love birds. Jill could be an assistant but the main work will be in her hands. She only had to make everything clear.

000

"So what is that you wanted to tell us?" Mabel asked.

"That we have to get serious if we want them to come together" Gill answered seriously but calmly as well.

"But we are already trying," Pacifica said.

"Maybe," Gill said, "but what if you're trying on the wrong way? Don't you see that forcing to tell each other isn't working?"

All girls were quiet for few minutes before Jill spoke again, " But we were trying other ways but nothing happened."

"That's why from now on I will lead things," Gill said and stood up. "And first we are going to fix two broken hearts."

Wendy, Mabel, Jill and Pacifica looked at each other and suddenly they knew what was Gill talking about. They grinned and let out a loud sque. Finally they will set two pairs of hearts in fire.

000

 **This is chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. I promise next ones will be longer so yeah. Bye for now.**

P.S.: one new OC will appear and her name is Marissa Cipher. She is Bill's cousin and demon of forests and 17 years old. I'm sure you'll like her.


	3. Two are fixed two stays stubborn

**Hey my fellow friends I'm back with new chapter for my story. I won't tell you what happens but there will be one of my favourite Disney's soundtracks. I won't tell you whic of from where so enjoy the party.**

000

Gill was sneaking behind the shack and watched Gleeful twins like a snake ready to attack its prey. Luckily it was in shadow of the forest so the two didn't see her. She was watching closely as they were "talking" to Stanford and she hadn't intentions to jump on them infront of Ford. She had to be patient.

Finally Ford went and they were alone. Gill sighed and stepped out of her hiding place.

Sadly twins started to talk to Bill and Gill had to find an excuse to "borrow" them. So she put on her best fake smile and came to trio.

"Hi," she greeted and waved, pretending to be this "sweet good" girl she always was. "Tyrone, Melanie? Can you two come with me for a moment?"

Twins looked at each other but went with her anyway. She leaded them down to basement and locked the door behind.

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked Tyrone in disgust.

"I guess we have unfinished businesses, am I right?" Gill asked in darker voice than ever, facing the two with her back.

Suddenly she turned, eyes yellow and Melanie flew into stone wall in burst of red flames Gill send into her.

"You dared to hurt my older brother," Gill hissed dangerously. "Yes we all heard and saw him cry under your hand Melanie Gleeful. You know, demons have feelings and emotions too. Each beat, each scar, each bruise one of us feel all others feel too. And you dared to make Will go under thousand of things that YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAD NO _IDEA OF!"_ she shouted and shoot red fired blades into her but didn't stabe her (the same way Melanie was doing to Will).

Melanie yelped in fear like never before. For the first time in her life she felt so afraid of a demon. And she was a child. She screamed as red chains appeared on her wrists and ankles and she appeared on _her own target_ on wich Will was usually chained.

"What is it Melanie?" Gill asked eyes still glowing yellow. "Afraid of a little game? Don't worry I'll _try_ to _miss you."_

And so Gill started to throw her red blades into the target. Of course she wasn't trying to hit Melanie but she allowed herself to hit close enough to her body. And Tyrone could only watch what was happening. This demon girl was punishing them just like they used to punish Will.

And Tyrone suddenly realized how much wrong it was. Yes he was attracted to Will by some reason. But he never punished Will the way Melanie did. She was much more mean and cruel to her toys. When she didn't want them anymore she just broke them and get new ones. But Will was not her servant. He was Tyrone's. And he, unlike his twin, knew how to care for his belongings. He kept them trough they were broken for so was he. Not that he was gentle with his punishments but he at least didn't attempt to kill the boy.

So he could hope that Gill will show him mercy.

Gill was done with Melanie after half a hour and she finally let her go. Melanie was all in tears and shock from all of fear. She didn't even move from where she fell on the ground. Now it was Tyrone's turn.

He was standing in the corner just like Will did. True that Gill was shorter than him but she was floating now so she was on the same eye level with him. Eyes glowing yellow, big grin and gloving made her older than ever.

"Now shall we begin?" Gill asked and snapped her fingers. In her hand appeared Tyrone's hunting knife. Smaller than others he had but no less deadlier. Maybe even more. She grabbed him by his neck and held the knife. She rose her hand and Tyrone closed his eyes wsiting for the moment girl will take his life. Suddenly he felt a knife on his neck. It slowly drew on his skin and Tyrone felt tears of pain dropping down his cheeks. But just as sudden as it started it ended. He opened his eyes only to see Gill burn his knife in her red flames. She let go of his neck and her eyes stopped glowing yellow. She smiled at him, not evilly but normally. The cut she made wasn't too deep and no blood was to see except of the red line on scar. It hurt but he didn't bleed.

"I didn't hurt you too much because you didn't hurt him anymore than this. Physical anyhow. Mentally you did but I won't hurt you mentally because you would have to go in mental hospital or psychiatry." She looked back at Melanie and said angry, "but do be careful about how you are treating Will or next time I won't be so merciful."

Gleeful twins stood up (Melanie still in shock) and Gill grabbed their amulets and threw them on the ground and they chrased. "You didn't need these things anyway."

With that she let them go.

000

Will knew what Gill have done to twins and he felt guilty for it. He watched Tyrone and Melanie come out of the basement all in shock. He knew they did that to him but he didn't want them to get hurt. He knew Gill wouldn't go that far but anyway. He ran to Tyrone and started to drag both of them into shack. He told Melanie to lay down on couch and gave her a compress on forehead. Tyrone sat on armchair and Will started to treat the cut on his neck.

"Will..." Tyrone said as demon cleaned the blood (this little that even was) with gauze.

"Quiet," Will commanded not meeting his gaze.

"Will," Tyrone repeated.

"Don't speak mast- Tyrone," Will said now looking at him. "I don't want to hear it."

"No William I..."

"It's Will," Will corrected him.

Tyrone sighed. He really wanted to apologize but he wasn't like the person who would do so often. He was a villain in his dimension. Villains didn't apologize for their doings. But he had no choice. If he and Melanie doesn't make up with demon, then their mother will send them into reform school.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you helping us?"

Will looked at him and stopped his actions. "No matter what you've done to me, you are not cut out of this."

Tyrone was quiet for few minutes before he spoke again. "But we used you as a toy... You wouldn't need to help us now."

"Look Tyrone I forgave you the moment you finished your punishments. What my sister did was necessary for you to learn what it's like to live like this. But it's not a reason for me to not help you," Will answered.

Tyrone smiled. He had no ifea why but his muscles just make him. No evil smile or angry or mad but a honest smile. Will blushed lightly and smiled as well. He sat beside Tyrone and for some time they were quiet before Will ran out giggling and Tyrone ran after him.

They ran into forest and lauged. It was beautiful to feel free and wind in your hair and Tyrone for the first time in his life felt light. Like nothing else matters. Only him and Will. The blue demon ran in front of him and laughed lightly and he looked like some kind of angel without wings. And for the first time in his life Tyrone noticed this warm feeling in his chest that he had no idea of before.

They finally stopped and panted happily still laughed.

"I'm starving," Tyrone commented. "What about you?"

"Yeah," Will answered.

"Great, what do you think of this?"

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," demon said as his companion ate dark violet berries.

"Why?"

"They are ivy berries."

"So?"

"They're poissnes," Will said and rose an eyebrow.

So yeah after few minutes of Tyrone being drama queen Will chuckled and lead the way.

In less than hour he had a cooked fish ready.

"Go on," he said. "It's not like it'll kill you. It's already dead."

Tyrone frowned but take it anyway. He took a bite and swallowed it slowly only to figured it out that it was actually very delicious.

"Wow," he said. "It's amazing. Where did you learn?"

"Mom thought me," Will blushed.

 _Will: "This love, it is a distant star_

 _guiding us home wherever we are,"_

("Want more? Go and get fish!")

 _"This love, it is a_ _burning sun_

 _shining light on the things that we've done"_

Will chuckled and showed Tyrone the position and prepared waited for the fish to jump. He caught it and unexpectedly Tyrone did too.

Tyrone: " _I try to speak to you everyday_

 _but each word we spoke the wind blew away_

 _Could these walls come crumbling down?_

 _I want to feel my feet on the ground_

Will: " _and leave behind this prison we share_

 _Step into the open air"_

The two played in the river and laughed as they both were wet of falling into wather.

Tyrone:" _How did we let it come to this?_

 _What we just tasted we somehow still miss_

 _How will it feel when this day is done_

 _and can we keep what we've only begun?_

Together: " _And now these walls come crumbling down_

 _And I can feel my feet on the ground_

 _Can we carry this love that we share_

Tyrone: _"into the open air?"_

Will _: "Into the open air"_

Together: " _Into the open air"_

They finally get out of the river and decided to go home. And Will sang the last line.

" _This love, it is a distant star "_

The walk home was quiet and both of them tried not to meet each other's eyes and hide the smiles.

"There you are you two!" Jill grinned when she saw them. Of course she noticed shy smiles on their lips and that they tried not to look at each other. "Oh... I guess I shall leave you tow alone... Yeah," she grinned nervously and disappeared into thin air.

Tyrone finally plucked up all his courage and made Will look at him. When he did he touched his cheek and they stared into each other's eyes. Will blushed and he didn't know what to expect. He totally melted into other's touch and his knees became week. Finally Tyrone strarted to move closer and closer until their lips almost touched.

~~~ _Other point of view~~~_

"I can't believe you did it Gill," Mabel spoke honestly.

"Nah they did it," Gill said. "I didn't plan that will happen but since it did... well congratulations Will."

"Hey you two," Jill hissed. "Let's give them some privacy. It's their moment not ours. Besides I heard mom is making glitter pancakes."

So three girls left two love birds to kiss in peace.

000

 **So there it is. New chapter is finally here and I'm really happy it's done. It was hard to write it since I have schoolwork to do but I managed to do it. I hope you liked it. So please comment and tell me what do you think! Please, please, please rewiew too. Thank you all!**

 **Song: Into the open air**

 **Singer: Julie Fowlis**

 **Movie: Disney Pixar Brave**


	4. Slumber party story part 1

"Hi people and demons," Mabel said in her excited voice when she was planning on something. "It's Will's birthday tomorrow."

"We know Mabel," Dipper said.

"And I'm just an useless trash," Bill said sounding hurt. "All you do is keep pushing me away."

Bill loved to play hurt for even a tiniest thing. But it was rare for him to fake a cry. Yeah now he was faking a cry. It was totally messed up with giggles but it just caused everybody in room to laugh. That's the Bill we know and love. Always bringing laugh into house (and keeping it on feet long into night).

"Okay okay I'm sorry Bill," Dipper chuckled from the couch.

"Hmppf..." was all he got from a demon on floor.

"Okay fine I am very trully sorry for my words _Willaim Cipher_ I promise it won't happen again," Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Bill just sent him a ' _I hate you but you're cute'_ look and Dipper giggled and blushed. Time to time it was funny how Bill used to flirt with Dipper. Well he flirted with everyone but with Dipper was a total new story. Dipper got really nervous when he was in Bill's presence. He shook and stuttered out of enbrasement and sweat like mad. Bill on the other hand just found it cute only to hide his own nervousness. He always acted so well when it came to this. But now he had to act really hard for not to just kiss Dipper right there and now. You see Bill wasn't a type who would be familiar with these feelings and sometimes he had to slap himself for having daydreams about Dipper and even more awkwardly... he stared at him and (as Will pointed out) he would have a pinky hearts flying around his head if they would have been in a cartoon.

But time to time they both just relaxed and followed the destiny. WICH WASN'T VERY OFTEN.

"Ok," Mabel went on, "what I wanted to say is that I'm planning a - dramatical drums please... A SLUMBER PARTY!''

She actually made a confetti canon explode brhind her and everybody had colorful paper in their hair in second.

"Sounds great to me," Jill said and her twin sister nodded.

"I'm in if Blueberry wants too," Tyrone said and he and Will (who was sitting in his lap) made a 'penguin kiss'.

"Sure thing," Will smiled.

"If my twin wants to then oh well," Bill said. "Count me in."

Mabel was literally jumping out of excitement.

"I'm not into things like that but fine," Pacifica said in her superior voice (she learned not to use it but time to time she just reminded them who she was), "I'll come to that party."

"Fine. I'll come," Melanie said in bored tone.

"Well I guess I will have to say yes then," Dipper said.

Mabel let out a happy squee and litteraly tuched the ceiling of the room. "OMG I can't believe you all will come! I promise this will be the best slumber party ever!"

"Hey did you forget on me?" female voice from behind her back said.

"Marissa!" Mabel said when she turned in a blink of an eye.

I moment demon girl was hugged by Bill, Will, Jill, Gill, Mabel and Dipper. "O-okay guys... Woa woa woaaaaaa...!"

And they fell on ground laughing like mad. "W-will y-ou comme to o-our slumb-ber party?" Mabel asked still laughing. Marissa just nodded.

000

So the night had fallen and everybody were gathered together in living-room. All in their pajamas and with their plushies and sleeping bags were chit chatting and waiting. Finally Mabel came in in her pink pajamas with an unicorn on her top (Mabel will stay Mabel no matter how old she is) amd drew two handcarts. One was full of snacks (literally full) and other was full of film CDs.

"Well let's this party begin!" she said.

First they watched movies. From Mamma Mia, to Indiane Johnes, then they came to Disney movies like Lion King, Bambi (Will and Mabel actually cried at the part where Bambi's mother died), Tangled, Frozen and Brave. Then they played games. Twister, Activity, gumi-twist, truth or dare, etc. And few minutes to midnight they decided to follow the tradition of all slumber parties: story telling.

All of them told one story, spooky or not. Of course they all laughed at Bill's story about how he once embarrassed George Washington infront of his people by putting dead mouse into his pockets instead of his pocket wach. And so they all told a story. Mabel's was the most "interesting" and they all wanted it to end sooner than later though they didn't show it at all.

"... And that's how I named my first unicorn," she ended and even bowed.

"That was great," Marissa smiled. "Now I guess it's my turn. But I want you all to help me with details because we all know it all too well. It sarted two years ago."

"Oh nooooo," Tyrone said. "Not that one."

"What it is Will's and Bill's birthday so I think it's the best if we tell the story about them. Or rather us saving Will from 'Gleeful Twins: The living nightmare'", Marissa said.

"Just for knowing missy," Melanie said. "We had been in detention until we came here. Yes two years we have been let out only to help... ugh... working on garden. With maids. And no magic. Do you even know how hard it was?"

"Well now that I destroyed your amulets you don't seem to complain much," Gill giggled.

"Shut up you little brat."

Marissa rolled her eyes and started to tell her story.

"Two years ago..."

 _It was quite normal day of summer holidays and Pines Twins were doing their usual tasks when a strangely familiar shape was starting to appear. It was a man of 16 years with golden hair and black locks, gold-brown eyes, cream honey skin tone and dressed like a true gentleman. On his right eye was triangular eyepatch that was mostly covered with his hair. He also had a top hat, bow tie and a walking cane. It was no one other than Bill Cipher himself. But instead of grining madly or laughing he looked a bit worried and stressed._

 _"H-hi Pine Tree, hi Shooting Star," he greeted akwardly._

 _"What do you want Bill?" Dipper asked._

 _"Look I- I mean_ _we_ _don't have much time so I'll be honest," Bill said. "I need your help."_

 _Dipper looked at demon. He looked much more normal than when he was controlled by his father. Besides his voice was sounding very normal now and not that annoying high pitched voice. Besides he looked quite nice..._ 'Ugh Dipper quit it. That's Bill Cipher and not some sort of an saint.'

 _"What do you need?" Mabel asked sounding ready to help as usual._

 _"Well you see, since I was in control of my father, my siblings were left alone," Bill explained and it looked like he is in real hurry. Did he sound worried? "And now when I returned, my step twin sisters told me that my twin brother Will was enslaved by_ your reversed _selves. And now I need your help to save him."_

 _Dipper didn't look affected by the story but Mabel was._

 _"Wait," male twin said. "You are being of pure energy with no weakness, right? And you can't save your brother?"_

 _"Nooooo," Bill said and floated closer. "_ My FATHER _thought he was a "_ being of pure energy with no weakness". _It was he who said this, not me. You remember that I wasn't in my mind right?"_

 _This time it was Mabel who was faster. "Why of course we will help you save Will, isn't that right Dipper?" she said in her excited voice._

 _But Dipper didn't get a time to say a word._

 _"Yay!" Bill cheered and made a back roll in air. "No more time wasting then. Come meet the others."_

 _Demon grabbed both twins by hand and they disappeared._

"One more information for hou Bill," present Dipper said. "After that you took us, Ford and Stan almost got heart attacks. Twice. Or trice..."

"Hey I needed help," Bill grinned. "We would waste precious time by explaining that to them with all their blah blah blah stuff."

"Yeah and we ended in detention for a whole two weeks," Dipper pointed out.

"Awww... And you died out of boredom," dream demon smirked.

"I almost did..." Dipper mumbled.

"I heard that," Bill said.

"Ok you two," Marissa said, "if you are done then let's return to the story."

 _The three appeared in a room that looked like a bedroom. It was really big one and it looked almost like an Egyptian vault. Definitely Bill's room._

 _"Ok I'll just go get girls," demon said. "Wait here and don't touch anything."_

 _As he left Dipper took a look at the bedroom. It was all in yellow and gold (nothing suprising at all). His bed was in fact a pile of soft yellow pillows and blankets. He even had a TV on wall and it wasn't that small too. He even had his own couch and two armchairs with coffeetable. There was even a bookshelf with mostly spell books and that stuff. But what caught Dipper's attention were details that looked like they were made with very much care. Yes they were made. Handmade._

 _There were paintings of Earth's animals and people and landscape. And not to mention hand sewed plush ponies, kitties, deers and even dolls. Well there were even clay figures of few Greek goddesses and gods. Dipper reconised Hera, Gaia, Thetis, Iris, Morpheus, Apolo, Poseidon and Hades. But the most outstanding figure was winged girl with long hair and she looked like a real person. But Dipper had that odd feeling that he saw her somwhere once._

 _He moved to Bill's writing table and found piles of paper on it. Mostly drawings of nature and animals and ancient spirits. But there were again drawings of the same girl as the figure. It was like Bill tried really hard to draw it to that kind of perfection._

 _"Pine Tree?" suddenly voice called him and Bill was standing behind him._

 _"Oh Bill!'' Dipper jumped and turned. "Don't scare me like that!"_

 _Demon just rolled his eye and dragged him to meet the others._ (I won't be describing them because I'm too lazz) _There were three girls, two younger and one older._

 _"Pine Tree, Shooting Star, please meet my younger step sisters, Jill and Gill," Bill intruduced two younger she demons. "And our cousin Marissa Glorious Cipher.''_

 _"Delighted to meet you both," Marissa said and shook both twins' hand._

 _"Now let's get to business," Bill said more serious now._

 _They sat on couch and Bill started the conversation again. "Marissa, you wisited him the last day, correct me if I'm wrong. So what did you get from him?"_

 _"You're correct Bill," Marissa said. "Yes I was talking with him. And though I was not long, he managed to tell me that the Gleeful Twins are going to have a big party for whatever reason. And he'll be serving - shame no doubt."_

 _"Well we could just go to the party, save Will and go back home," Dipper said. "How hard that could be?"_

 _"Much more than you think," Jill said._

 _"Gleeful twins are no fools - they are but you know what I mean," Gill said. "They will surely use tones of spells for protecting the mansion from us. And even if we manage to trick the spells, there will 100% be guards. And not just any guards. Especially trained guards to keep demons away."_

 _Dipper put his finger on his chin in through. All that made sense. Glerfuls must have been really fear of losing Will (he didn't even want to know for what all things they were using_ his _magical abilities). Who knows what all things would crash down for them if they would loose him. So, protecting the mansion from demons would make a lot of sense._

 _"Wait does that spells makes demons unable to come near or it simply kills them?" Mabel asked._

 _"Demons can't die Mabel," Marissa said. "We can only be destroyed. And as much as Will told me, brats know how to do that. So I wouldn't be suprised if they would do just that. But no Mabel I don't know what those spells do. Combined together would actually took away our powers."_

 _"What about if you enter the mansion without magic?" Mabel suggested. All others looked at her._

 _"And how the crap we're supposed to do that?" Bill asked._

 _"Actually Mabel is right," Dipper said. "Is there a possibility of you becoming like humans?"_

 _Demons looked at each other. "What exacly are you trying to ask?" Jill asked._

 _"Well you said that_ spells keep demons _away. But not humans," Mabel explained._

 _"What she is trying to say is," Dipper said, "that if there is any possible way for you guys to become humans. Like us, without magic."_

 _"I think that mom has a book with a spell like that," Gill said. "But I doubt she'll let us use it."_

 _"That's because I won't," said an older female voice._

 _Vanessa Cipher was standing there, hands on her hips and serious yet soft expression on her face. She was a woman of 36 years with a light blue hair in length of her ankles (pretty long huh?) and pale skin. Her eyes were baby blue wich made them stand out._

 _"Kids you know that you can't go save Will all by yourself," she said and sat down._

 _"But Auntie Vanessa, Will is in trouble," Marissa said. "We have to do something."_

 _"Yes mom," Bill said and stood up. "And we are going if you like it or not."_

 _Vanessa looked at the children and saw a fire in their eyes that was burning so bright. She knew them. If she'll forbid them to do something they'll just sneak out and do it anyway. It was not that she would want to abandon Will and left him with Gleeful Twins, heaven forbid that. As a mother she was trying to do everything to save him but she knew that these brats were smart. And even a powerful demon like herself would need help with such mission. And sending young demons and humans like them to do that wasn't so responsible for her. But it was better than having them sneak away and do it anyway. Eather way they would go. So she made up her mind._

 _"I know I can't stop you from going but at least I can go with you and make sure you all come back," she said._

 _"Mom..." Bill said in embarrassment._

 _"Bill you know I won't risk anything to lose somebody of you," Vanessa said. "Besides I know of a way how to come in with turning into a human. But it's time limited."_

(On the day of the Ball)

 _"Ugh why do I have to wear a_ dress? _Mabel, I'm a boy not a girl," Dipper protested when he came out in a beautiful dark violet dress to the ground and a bit lighter bolero with sleeves that were a bit over his shoulders. He even had a simple diamond necklace around his neck and the matching bracelet._

 _"Sorry Dipper," Marissa said. She was wearing pink and purple dress also to the ground. "But we have special rules of how to dress. Especially_ riquets _like you."_

 _"What are riquets?" Dipper asked. Girls giggled but didn't ansver at all._

 _"You'll just have to find out," Gill said (_ well it was two years now and Dipper still had no idea what it means)

 _Dipper frowned and rolled his eyes. He had experiences with arguing with Mabel about telling him something and it didn't end well. So he just decided he'll move with it even though he would rather prefer to wear stuff he usually do (but though he wouldn't admit it aloud he liked ro wear a dress by some unknown reason he had no time to identify)._

 _After gathering in main hall area Vanessa teleported them all into Reverse Falls dimension. They landed in forest but luckily nobody got his/her suit ripped._

 _"Okay," Vanessa said. "I can make you go in without being noticed but you have exactly three hours. After three hours your powers will return and there will be a big chance for all of you being caught. Do you understand?" Kids nodded. "Then go we have no time to waste."_

 _For a moment young demons glowed a bit but came back to normal quickly. They looked at each other and ran to save Will. They stopped at the bush not far from the gates. There was a very muscled guard there and asking guests for invitations._

 _"Crap we have no invitations," Bill said in anger._

 _"Actually we do," Marissa said and pulled blue invitation card. "Luckily I made duplication spell on it before or we would've problem now."_

 _Each of them took one invitation and they headed to guard. He was really tall and muscled not to mention that he would surely break a demon wurh a pinch. And if it wasn't anything else that made Bill swallow it was for sure that he was a bit scared. It didn't help that he tried to hide it._

 _"Invitations?" guard asked blankly._

 _Kids gave him their invitations and hoped he is stupider than strong. Guard looked over the invitations then at them. After what seemed to be eternity he_ finally _decded they shall go in. Once on a yard of a mansion (that looked kind of like Pacifica's only more white and silver blue). They smirked like most characters in movies do right before their mission starts. They took their masks out of Marissa's handbag and put them on._

 _"Be prepared Gleefuls. We are comming to get Will."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **000**

 **Gah I HATE those three words so much. But I really have to use them or I won't get everything together (life is cruel). As much as I hate to do it I have to. But look at the brighter side. There is more action than you think. So don't quit reading I promise I'll do more but I have to write other chapters too. So I hope you'll be patient with me and don't forget to review to tell me what you think! Thanks everyone and "Night Star".**


	5. Slumber party story part 2

**New chapter is finally out. Thank you for reading and as always please review.**

000

* _in previous chapter*_

 _They smirked like most characters in movies do right before their mission starts. They took their masks out of Marissa's handbag and put them on._

 _"Be prepared Gleefuls. We are comming to get Will."_

 _Yep mansion was no better than Northwest's in their dimension. It was as garish as the other, with gold and polished oak wood. There was many people, all of them in expensive dresses and suits, talking and dancing all around the place. But nobody was as outstanding as the Gleeful brats. Dressed as always, poison blue and black with sparkles all around. And of course wearing that plastic masks with kind smiles. Luckily Ciphers and Pines were no fools or they would miss that like all others did._

 _"Ok let's part and find Will," Marissa said. "If anyone needs help call one of us. Got it? Got it. Now let's go."_

 _Without another word said they went their ways, keeping their senses on. Bill went west, to the food tables where the guards were. His job was to keep an eye on them while others will try to find Will. Jill was on northeast where the dancers were, Gill not far away on the other side. Dipper kept himself not far from the spot where servants were staying when they weren't walking around (Will was of course not here). Mabel was flirting with some younger guards that didn't seem to be interested in their job. While Marissa kept an eye on brats._

 _Marissa was keeping her distance from them just for not looking too suspicious. She was looking in all directions posible if she'll see Will anywhere (wich was the most logical thing since the twins hirred "anti-demon guards and used Cipher-knows how many spells to keep them away. No wonders that he would be somwhere near to keep an eye on him). But damit, right at the moment Marissa thought she saw her cousin_ somebody _had to interrupt her._

 _"Excuse me milady," a voice said (it sounded like Dipper but at the same time it was nothing like Dipper). "Are you looking for somebody? You seems lost?"_

 _'Lost, huh?' Marissa thought. 'Fine let's play a lost girl then. Uhhhh! Let's see how good he is in languages.'_

 _Marissa smiled mentally but kept confused and scared face. Of course it was no one else than Dipper "Tyrone" Gleeful._

 _"_ _извините я не говорю по английски, (I'm sorry I don't speak English)" she said in scared voice and looked at him. There was soft glare from the Gleeful but Marissa could feel pity behind it._

 _"Ой я сожалею миледи. Я спросил, если вы заблудились_ (Oh I'm sorry m'lady. I saked if you got lost)" _Tyrone asked and smiled sweetly - no wonders why all girls were crazy on him._

 _"Нет у меня нет. Я просто должны найти... ээ моего брата_ (No I haven't. I just have to find my brother)" _Marissa said, now more self-confidently. 'So he does understand Russian. Clever boy.'_

 _"Ну вы хотели бы, чтобы я вам помочь? Я вам думаю что вы найдете его в (Well would you like me to help you find him? I don't think you'll find him alone in this crowd)" Tyrone said in flirtaous voice._

 _Marissa rolled her eyes. 'Gee that's why Pacifica Southeast don't want him. On the other hand where are she and Gidion?' She looked around like she really was looking for somebody (wich she actually was) and for a moment she saw too familiar shade of blue._

 _"Нет,спасибо," she said and chuckled. "Я думаю, что я уже нашел его. Лучше, чтобы поймать его, прежде чем он снова ускользает_ ( _No thank you. I think I already found him. Well better to catch him before he slips again)"_

 _Before Tyrone could say anything back girl turned on her heels and run-walked into direction where she thought Will was. When she came to the spot her cousin was nowhere. She took a magic mirror out of her handbag and whispered into it. "I saw Will on south. I'm not sure where he is now but I'll search on. By the way Tyrone almost got me. Who knew he masters Russian."_

 _"I just remembered Marissa," Dipper answered her call. "What if those brats made other servants to wear blue hair and be dressed like him to confuse us if we manage to come in? Becouse I spotted few of them by now and they all looked the same."_

 _"Very good thinking Dipper," Jill joined. "I must say that even I did noticed that."_

 _"Same around here," Mabel said. "But how we will we know wich one is real?"_

 _"Bill should know the best," Marissa said."Speaking of, where is Bill?"_

 _Yeah the reason why Bill wasn't in chat was because he... Well let's just say that while he was watching over the guards (and chit chatting with few girls here and there) he noticed that each few minutes one of guards disappeared. But after few quick glances he saw them go through hidden doors behind the curtain on wall._

 _'Clever' he thought, 'but no clever enough to trick me.'_

 _So he followed them through the doors. Luckily he was wearing black dress suit and that it had a hood to cover his hair so he could hid in shadows. He followed the man through the dark tunnel until some pale blue light was seen on the end. Bill would recognize that shade of blue everywhere._

 _It was nobody else than Will, chained on harsh rocky wall with blue magic chains. Dream demon had to hid behind something or they would see him. He slipped behind a rock that was close to stone wall and large enough to hide him. Plus he could see what was happening with his brother._

 _Bill gripped his fists so tight that it_ almost _hurt. Will was pale (more than usual) his blue hair almost grey, he had scars all around his body (what was seen at least) and dark circles around his eyes. He wore black jeans and vibrant blue sweater with a crying eye on it._

 _The guard stared at demon for few moments then turned and left. Once gone, Bill slipped out of his hiding place and went to Will. He gasped. His twin was in even more horrible condition than he thought. He was too thin and pale (almost white). He had not much energy left. If we say honestly he was dying. And Bill knew right then right there that Will will never be the same as before. Sure not that before wasn't thin but he wasn't_ that _thin. Well he will get some weight but not as much as before. And his hair will go on normal color with proper threat (demons show that they are sick when their hair colours start to fade - exception is growing old but they get old only if they decided to or if they don't decide at all) but Will's body will never be the same._

" _Will? Will!" Bill shook his twin to wake him up_

 _"Don't hurt m-me...!" Will screamed and jumped out of sleep._

 _"Will hey," Bill laughed akwardly,"it's just me, Bill."_

 _Blue demon looked at him in disbelief, fear clearly drawing upon his face. But after few minutes he came up with realization that it was really his brother and not one of those tricks that those Gleefuls played on him._

 _"Bill? Is that really you?" he asked in weak voice._

 _Golden demon nodded and looked at the chains that were around Will's neck, ankles and wrists. He knew that he hadn't magic now...'Dang how many time do we have left?' Bill mentally cursed when he realized that others should be in worry. He took out his mirror and waited._

 _"Hello? Bill is it you? Damit bro we were worried sick. Where are you?!" Jill whisper-yelled._

 _"Yeah Bill where are you?" Dipper asked ('Is that worry in his voice?' Bill asked himself)_

 _"Great to hear you too guys," demon replied. "Anyway I found Will..."_

 _He hadn't time to finish as Mabel jumped in. "REALLY?! OMG where are you two?!"_

 _And so Bill told them where the doors are and in few minutes Jill, Gill, Dipper and Mabel were here (with no guards behind them)._

 _"Where is Mari?'' Bill asked when he noticed that Marissa was missing._

 _"She and my reverse self are having sing competition," Mabel rolled her eyes._

 _"Anyway let's get him free," Dipper said. "Girls go out and come tell us if somebody is comming. I and Bill will try to set Will free."_

 _Bill blushed light pink while Dipper was grateful that it was only pale blue light that was gloving because his whole face was like a tomato. Dipper kneeled and Bill noticed for the first time how nice looking Dipper was. Almost like Will now but he looked perfectly fine like that. Demon of course knew that Dipper looks like that because he is mostly outside exploring and solving mysteries. But he forgets to eat, drink and sleep properly. And it was not good for him to do so._

 _"So how are we gonna break them?" he asked._

 _"I-... I don't know," Bill answered. "If I would have my powers he would be free by now."_

 _"Well you have no magic now so quit it from list. What if we use something reverse on his magic to brake it?"_

 _"Whaaat exactly are you talking about?" Bill asked_

 _._

 _"What is the main factor in Will's magic?" Dipper asked._

 _Bill frowned in thought. "Water I'd say?"_

 _Dipper snapped his fingers in excitement. "Of course! He cries a lot right? Tears!"_

 _For few more seconds Bill stared at him like an idiot before he realized what Dipper said. Yes tears. Main factor in Will's magic. One of hundred reasons why he cries so much._

 _"But he usualy cries because he feels some really strong emotions," dream demon said in thought._

 _"So that means we have to_ reverse _one of these emotions!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly. "I'd say the one he feels most of time."_

 _"Fear I guess," Bill answered and hold Will's hand._

 _He and Dipper stared at each other for few minutes when Bill finally spoke._

 _"Well why aren't you crying?"_

 _"Excuse me? Will is not_ my _brother," Dipper said and crossed his arms on his chest. "You will have to cry for him."_

 _Bill wanted to say something but bit his tongue instead. Te stared at his brother and tried to force his tears to run. But not even one tear came._


End file.
